blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Korag Gildamesh
Korag Gildamesh (コラグ ジルダメシュ Koragu Jirudameshu'):' is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad of the Magic Knights and is considered the most destructive of all the squad captains. He was a commoner born and raised in the Forsaken Realm. His mastery in Break Magic allows him to destroy anything he's comes across making him known as the Ultimate Spear (ウルティマト スピアー Urutimato Supiaa')'. He and his squads destructive behavior is frowned upon by the both the kingdom and the other Magic Knights squads that he is commonly referred to as the Screw-Up (スクルー-ウップ Sukuruu-Uppu')' for all the missions that his squad has failed under his guidance. He is also the father of Juno Gildamesh Appearance Korag is a tall, muscular man with light blue eyes and shoulder-length orange hair (usually kept slicked back) and a stubbly beard. His attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Korag also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. He also wears an armored gauntlet over his left arm which is his most preferred arm. As the captain of the Black Bull squad, Korag wears his banner differently then his squad does. His black cloak serves as his own banner with the Black Bull insignia on his right side. Underneath his cloak he also has the insignia imprinted onto his armored waist guard. Personality Korag is a laid-back, kind and easygoing person despite the numerous stories told about him. He is not cruel like previous captain, nor does he rule over his squad members with fear to gain respect. His friendly nature means he will not purposely seek to harm others He does not really care about what other people say or think about his squad and will take any belittling and mockery directed at them without a care. He is almost always seen partying and drinking alcoholic beverages whenever he has free time. he also prefers instilling tough loves to his subordinates by giving them dangerous missions. He believes that it is the best way for them to overcome their limits and grow stronger. He also does not discriminate people according to their social status or circumstances. Despite these kind and friendly gestures Korag shows, he is also a hot head, who could be easily enraged by even the smallest thing. Something he learned from the previous captain. He also tends to immediately go straight for a more physical solution to any problems or confrontations and has a penchant for intimidation whether he uses threatening words or physically hurts his target to get his point across. Due to his years of He's developed a ruthless fighting sense that sometimes kicks in randomly without any warning during a challenging battle. Once that happens Korag will go on a violent rampage towards his target. While in this state, he will have very little self control over himself and will destroy everything in his path to defeat his target. Including his allies. Any attempt in reasoning with him is useless for he will not hear their words. History Korag was born in the Battle Prowess Magic * [[Break Magic|'Break Magic']]:''' Korag uses this form of magic to break apart anything he comes into contact with into pieces. It can be used to crack Magic into pieces, thereby nullifying its effects and even objects to give him the advantage in a battle. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and advanced Magic. The effects of Break Magic occasionally manifest themselves as the target being broken apart into cubes. * '''Restraining Magic: * Reinforcement Magic: Abilities * Enhanced Strength: As one of the squad captains of the magic knights, korag has proven to possess a monstrous amount of physical strength. His strength is capable of causing devastating blows that can upend the earth causing massive destruction. The amount of force he uses in his attacks sends out massive shock waves that can be felt throughout the battle field, blowing away everyone around them with each attack. His monstrous strength also seeps into his combat to deliver devastating blows capable of breaking bones, rupture organs, or kill with a single strike against his enemies depending on how much effort he puts into it. With this level of strength Korag can easily take down beasts several times his own size with his bare hands without any effort at all. Korag normally relies on his strength in in battles and uses his magic as assistance. His overwhelming strength has made him well known throughout the land as a very famous and powerful mage and is well known for causing mass destruction he leaves in his wake. * Immense Reflexes: Korag possesses excellent reflexes * Immense Durability: Korag is considered to be extremely durable. * Enhanced Speed: Despite his large brute size, Korag can move at considerable speeds, * Immense Magic Power: As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Korag possesses an immense amount of Magic Power which he can release as a thick, potent aura around him that's white when exerted. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even highly trained and experienced magic knights and its force can be felt at great distances that's strong enough to shake the ground tremendously. His sheer magic power can destroy the area around him and make it shake prominently making an entire fortress tremble and at the verge of collapsing. Most notably, a battle between him and a fellow squad captain are capable of causing extraordinary natural occurrences that can alter the surrounding environment in a wide radius. He is able to use his magic power to clash with another persons and if their magic powers are at equal enough can result in a large shock wave. With his monstrous magic energy Korag is capable of casting multiple powerful and destructive spells to aid him in his battles. Equipment * Grimoire: Korag possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various break magic-based spells. His grimoire has a reddish orange-colored cover with black ornaments on each of the four corners. Imprinted onto the cover is an intricate cube design, which is decorating the covers from the borders and leads all the way to the center of the cover but stops at an oval shaped ornament with a three-leaf clover insignia is located at the center of the oval in the front cover. The cubes on the cover of the Grimoire represents the Break Magic is possesses as the spells break an object into cubes. Fights Events Notable Quotes Creation and Concept Trivia References